As the demand for wireless services and Internet bandwidth increases, various solutions have been deployed to help meet this demand. Some solutions employ smaller cell sizes but these solutions have several drawbacks including bandwidth and spatial-reuse limitations associated with operating at conventional microwave frequencies and additional delay associated with multi-hop deployments. The millimeter-wave band has the available spectrum and is capable of providing significantly higher-level throughputs than the microwave frequency band.
Thus, there are general needs for wireless networks and methods that provide increased bandwidth for mobile devices.